FR-A-2,705,571 relates to the combination of two natural products, one being taken systematically as the base and is in the greater proportion: it is a fatty oil of animal or vegetable origin, the other is an aromatic essential oil extracted from a plant: melaleuca alternifolia, which can be replaced or associated with another aromatic essential oil of equivalent biochemical composition or conventionally known for its similar therapeutic effects, particularly on localized dental disorders: gum abscesses or any other paradontopathies having infectious or inflammatory characteristics.
FR-A-2,702,654 provides a cosmetic product permitting combatting and diminishing loose skin at the epidermis. It is constituted by an active mixture of essential oils incorporated in a vegetable oil. This product is particularly adapted to improve the texture of the skin.
These documents provide only liquid substances which are more difficult to store, preserve and use.
Moreover, in the present century in which poor lifestyle hygiene is often connected to undesirable eating habits, it is necessary to ingest natural and balanced products.
To do that, it is known to use vegetal extracts.
FR-A-2,662,078 has for its object a cosmetic composition. The composition according to this invention contains the following first materials: a mineral substance for external use called clay, which is white, yellow, red or green, according to its origin and the density of the metalloids or minerals that it contains, in a concentration of 70 to 80%; vegetal components, present in the form of plant flour and essential oils from plants, in a concentration of 18 to 19.5%; animal origin components, present in the form of homeopathic dilutions, so-called "opotherapies" (organo-therapy), in a concentration of 0.5 to 2%; in the composition ready to use, 100% of the first materials thus representing 46% of the final formula, 54% of added water; the vegetal components are marine algae, red grapevine, buttercup, cabbage, horsetail, and meadowsweet, to which are added essential oils of lavender, thyme or rosemary.
The mixture of the essential oils and the vegetal extracts are not very homogeneous amalgams. Moreover, the very volatile natural oils have a tendency to evaporate and the aroma to disappear.
FR-A-2,657,255 discloses obtaining new cosmetic products. These have the particularity of containing active principles in polymers which are themselves grafted on particles of silica.
WO-A-93/00991 relates to a process for the production of medical substances in the form of granules having a high apparent density, by depositing by pulverization a cladding on the particles with an inert core, with the help of a coating and granulating device by means of successive steps, first the constitution of a fluidized bed of particles of material with an inert core inside the treatment chamber of a cladding and granulating device, by causing to circulate a gaseous current between the rotating disc and the internal wall of said treatment chamber, then the constitution of the granules by means of depositing a medication on the particles of core material, cladding them by pulverization with a solution of medicament; the process being characterized by the fact that, during constitution of the granules, the particles clad by pulverization are first transported toward a drying zone surrounding the treatment chamber, secondly transported through said drying zone by a gas current and thirdly returned to the treatment chamber. The process of recirculation operates continuously until granules are constructed having the desired load of medication.